Reading Light and Shadow
by Arrow6000
Summary: Someone brings Naruto, Dinah, Wally, Connor, Megan, Artemis, Dick to read a book about future called Light and Shadows to change the future. Reading Light and Shadow I am putting this on another account on my new laptop i'm going to set up because of my old laptop keeps crashing on me


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice.**

 **I have permission from Garrek**

 **(This is after Naruto stopped the Betreassian Blitz.)**

 **(This is also one week after Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin saved Superboy)**

 _ **Kurama talking**_

 **Reading Light and Shadow Prologue**

 **Space Sector 2813** , **Ajnin, Konoha**

Naruto Uzumaki was on the team seven training ground, taking his frustrations out during his training. He was sick of the guardians trying to know his secrets to how he took out thousands of soldiers during the Betreassian Blitz. Naruto was performing hands signs as he called his jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb"

Naruto took a deep breathe as he blow out a stream of flames at the lake.

Naruto is standing at an even height of 6'0, tan skins with an angular face with bright cerulean blue eyes, making him extremely handsome. On her face was three whisker marks, giving a feral rugged look. His hair was a golden blond, which was rare no matter which country you were in. The hair was spiky and went down to his shoulders; two large bangs framed his face, while several smaller bangs hovered just a little over his eyes. His clothing consisted of a pairing of black cargo pants that went his calfs into a pair black steel toed combat boots. His shirt was black sin tight, revealing his musuclar chest and was sleeveless. Over the shirt was a deep red hooded jacket over the shirt. On his right middle finger was a deep green ring on was the insignia of a lantern.

"I wish the guardians would get over that I didn't tell them how I got there in time." He thought angrily as he finished the hand signs for a another jutsu.

"Wind Style: Fox Pack!"

Six foxs made of razor sharp wind with red eyes charged at the lake. Naruto sighed as his partner spole up.

 _ **"Kid, you had to know that the guardians would want to know."**_ Kurama said calmly, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Kurama, guess you are…" But before Naruto could finish his sentence, he was suddenly engulfed in a blue light and before he could do anything, he was warped.

 **Star City, Arrow Cave**

A beautiful woman that stood 5'6, navy blue eyes, long white hair. She wore A black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination that strained against her DD-cup breast, Gray stockings with seams up the front and back, Black, heavy, calf-length boots, Black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, A blue jacket, and A black choker. She was Dinah Laurel Lance, the heroine known as The Black Canary.

She was taking her frustrations out on a punching bag, because of how overprotective that Ollie was being right now. She quickly executed a roundhouse kick that sthe ent punching bag, flailing from side to side erractically. As she went back to her training, she was engulfed in a bright blue light, sending her somewhere else.

 **Gotham City**

A laughter was heard as criminals looked around afraid and spooked in the warehouse. There was three with semi-automatic guns looking around for the laughing person. The leaders looked angry as he looked at his two men.

"Find him and kill him" The leader ordered coldly as out of no where a pellet hit the ground between the three men, causing black smoke to appear. This made them have a coughing fit. A figure quickly did a spining heelkick, knocking one out as he flipped over another coughing men and took him out with a kick.

The smoke cleared up to reveal a boy around 13 standing at 4'9. He was wearing a red vest, black leggings, boots, T-shirt and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his chest, a yellow stylized "R" symbol in a black circle was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He also had three yellow rectangular fasteners on the front. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To finish his look wore a black stylized domino mask, his eyes appeared completely white. His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. This was Robin, the partner and sidekick of Batman, better known as Richard Grayson.

"Robin!"

"Really, you are going to kill me." Robin mocked as he was planning his attack. As the last man quickly fired his rifle at Robin, who was twirling and flipping out of the way. Robin pulled out, a Birda-rang, a red and black boomarang with a shrap point on the top and bottom.

The boy wonder threw it at the head of the criminal as he flipped in the air, knocking him out.

"Now what have we learned." Robin said smirking. Robin pulled out his grapple gun to look for more people to help, he was engulfed in a bright blue light, teleporting him somewhere.

 **Atlantis, Kaldur Home**

A tall, lean young man was sitting, he had light blond hair cut at the bottom, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms. He was wearing a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. He had gills on his neck, making him as an Atlantean. This is Kaldur the proteg of Aquaman, he is known as Aqualad.

"When will my king. Trust me more" The Atlantean thought to himself, deep in thought. He was engulfed in a bright blue light, teleporting him somewhere.

 **Central City, West Home**

A young man standing 5'6 was standing in the living room of a house. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. He was wearing a green shirt with a pair of dark jeans and white shoes. This is Wally West, better known as Kid Flash.

"I'm bored and hungry" Wally groaned as he turned making his way to the kitchen. Before he made he was engulfed in a bright blue light, teleporting him somewhere.

"Come on" The speedster groaned as he was gone.

 **Mount Justice**

A Caucasian male with short black hair and a familiar facial structure that appeared to be in his mid-teens and was quite tall. He wore black pants and a short sleeved black shirt printed on which was a red 'S' within a pentagon. He was watching Tv, this was Superboy, the clone of Superman.

Across from him in the kitchen was a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair, she was curvy and had low -cup bust, she was wearing a shirt red and jeans with black shoes. This is Megan, neice of the martian manhunter. She was making cookies for her and superboy.

The two were quickly engulfed in a bright blue light, sending them somewhere.

 **Gotham, Crock Household**

 **A** half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese,teenage girl of average height was sitting down on the couch, watching tv. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build with a high bordering on D-cup bust. She was wearing a black tank-top, straining to contain her bust with black jeans and boots. This is Artemis Crock.

Naruto looked suddenlyas he looked around to where he was teleported. Confused, he assessed their situation. For some reason had been taken from Konoha, and dumped into a large white room. The room was decorated in whites and spring colors. There were four doors, leading to other rooms but the doors were closed. The walls of the room were a pristine white with green and gold detailing, like vines crawling up the corners to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a large ivory couch that curved into a half circle, with lemon chiffon and vanilla pillows. In the middle of the couch was an oak wood coffee table with a cinnamon vase holding yellow and pink roses and a remote control. To the right was a decent-sized kitchen. On the wall directly across from them were a fire place a 200 inches flat screen TV, appeared on the were no windows.

There was a bright light as he turned around to see a beautiful women with teeneagers appeared in this room. The heroes looked around confused, Superboy spotted Naruto, and gets enraged, thinking Naruto brought them here.

"Did you bring us here. And answer now!" The kryptonian clone demanded angry. This caused the six others to turn around to see an handsome young man standing there. Dinah blushed lightly at him.

"No I didn't bring you here. I am just as confused as you." He stated calmly as Superboy scoffed, not believing him.

"Yeah, right" Superboy said angrily as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he lean back, dodging the wild swing, theuzumaki quickly made a plan. He ducked under the third swing and sent a palm strike to superboy's chest with all his strength as well as putting a seal on him.

The clone groaned in pain as he was sent into the wall, shocking the heroes. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't move at all.

"What'd you to me" Superboy demanded as Naruto stared calmly at him.

"I put a seal on you, temporally paralyzing you" He said calmly as they all saw markings in kanji on Superboy's chest. Dinah sighed as she went to calming Superboy down.

"I will release you if you calm down and don't attack me" Naruto told him bluntly.

"Superboy calm down now"

The clone nodded at Black Canary. He made a hand sign as a flare of blue powerful energy appeared around him surging as the seal disappeared on Superboy's chest.

"Now do you know who brought us here" Naruto asked Canary, who shook here him.

"I brought you here" A soft feminine voice said, causing all eight to turn around to see a woman with blue hair and red eyes wearing a black dress.

"Why" Robin demanded.

"Something happened in the future thant yoy need to change. Andyou can by reading this about about the past and future." The woman said softly.

"There's no book" Artemis said.

Then suddenly, something appeared on the table in a flash of light, which then revealed to be a small book with a black cover and a strange green ring that had a green lantern on it under the title. Wally, who was the nearest one to the table, picked it up and showed everyone the book.

"Good Luck" The woman said disappearing in a flash of red light.

Naruto sighed as made a cross hand sign with his hands.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

In a poff of smoke there was three clones of Naruto beside him. He turned to his clones.

"Check the rand dispel afterwards" He orders as his clones nodded, heading towards the rooms.

"How'd you do that" Wally said shocked.

"That Book, will explain. I'd think" He said, causing Wally to pout.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Wally West"

"Robin"

Kaldur"

"Megan"

Artemis Crock"

Superboy"

"Dinah Lance"

Naruto grabbed his head as the info from his dispelled clones appeared. he turned to the others to tell them.

"There are bedrooms with beds, a fully stocked kitchen, and a bathroom with a shower and hot tub." He said as Wally looked happy that there was food. Dinah looked curious to how he knew that.

"How do you know that?" She asked him curiously as a smiel appeared on his face, making heflush a little.

"That technique shadow clones gives the memory when they are destroyed, meaning any thing my clone learns, so do I whenthey are destroyed" he explained as she nodded in understanding. She looked impressed with the technique.

"what's this book we have to read" Robin asked

"Light And Shadow?" Wally asked aloud, getting confused at such strange title.

Naruto made his way to one of the couchs with Dinah, who was confused at why he made her feel comfortable for some reason. Robin and Wally took one with Kaldur as Megan, Artemis and Superboy, took one across from Naruto and Dinah.

"You better start reading Wally." Dinah order, making him whine at reading.

" **Chapter 1: Fall to the Lost World** " Wally reads out the chapter as everybody listens.

Heres my rewritten prologue. Enjoy


End file.
